owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Retainer's Cause
Retainer's Cause is the seventieth chapter of the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga series, written by Takaya Kagami and illustrated by Yamato Yamamoto. Short Summary The main group arrives in Shibuya and is attacked by the city guards. Despite Ferid's baiting the guards into attacking them further, Guren calms down the situation. Aoi scorns Mitsuba as a worthless traitor who should be dead since all Sangu would happily die for the Hiragi. When Yu defends her, Aoi accuses Mitsuba of sleeping with him. Eventually, Yu says it was the Hiragi who betrayed them, but Shinoa and Narumi silence him before they are attacked by the soldiers. Shinoa advises her team to be careful, and Mika says they shouldn't have come here. Guren, Shinoa, and Shinya are given permission to meet with Kureto Hiragi. Long Summary Mika drinks Yu's blood, and their group arrives in Shibuya. City guards attack them, and Yu defeats the swordsmen by destroying their weapons. He and Mika block the arrows coming at them. Yu asks them to stop and says he's an ally. When he announces his name, the guards confirm he is a deserter and plan to attack them. Guren steps out of his vehicle to calm down matters, but Ferid joyfully drives up and greets the guards by saying he's their friendly neighborhood vampire coming to attack them! In response, before Guren can get the guards calmed down, chaos ensues. Guren settles matters, and Mito and Goshi drag Ferid behind them while he is bound with ropes. When Ferid asks to be untied, Guren comments that he's going to stay tied up for the rest of is life if he has anything to say about it. Meanwhile, the city guards escort the group in. When Mika asks if coming to Shibuya was the right thing to do, Mitsuba says nothing is correct when it comes to dealing with the Hiragi family. Yoichi adds that both he and Kimizuki were tortured the last time they were summoned by them. Mika asks Yu for more information about the Hiragi family, but Yu doesn't know anything. Aoi Sangu talks with Guren. When Mitsuba walks by her, Aoi asks why Mitsuba isn't dead and denounces her as a shameless traitor. When Yu tries to defend Mitsuba, Aoi says Mitsuba is no sister of hers and that any true member of the Sangus would lay down their life for the Hiragi family. When Yu keeps trying to defend Mitsuba, Aoi tells him he is an outsider and this isn't his business, he responds by saying that he's Mitsuba's family. Aoi smiles and asks if Mitsuba betrayed them because she's been sleeping with Yu. When Yu claims the Hiragis were the ones who betrayed them, Aoi signals the other soldiers to get ready, and Shinoa and Narumi quickly silence Yu. Although Aoi reluctantly allows Guren to enter, she states that she does not trust him. When Mika mentions how finding a meaning in this world is difficult, Shinoa informs him that the Hiragi have been this way for centuries. Only Guren, Shinya, and Shinoa are permitted to meet Kureto while the others have rooms prepared for them. Shinoa advices them to be careful before leaving them. Mika becomes uneasy and says they should not have come here. After Guren, Shinya and Shinoa enter the room where Kureto is sitting, where Shikama Dōji is seen behind him, staring at all of them. Characters in Order of Appearance References Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Vampire Reign Chapters Category:Volume 18